


First Steps

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin didn't dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t dance.

The last time he could recall treading on a dance floor, it was at a Royal Wedding, when he was bullying the silly little bride. She had been all frills and frippery, an utter bore, but essential in his plans.

He didn’t dance.

He knew he should have set it down as one of the guidelines when Belle wandered back into his life, as if she had never been gone.

She looked at him expectantly, holding out a hand. “Come on.”

He looked around uneasily. It was enough for her to be stared at for walking at his side, but she was summoning him in front of everyone, and the music was soft and undeniably romantic. They could whisper all they liked, but if he danced with her, everyone would know for certain that she was his, and as much as the thought delighted him, he dreaded what it would mean for her.

They would laugh and sneer and she would not be the poor little girl from the asylum anymore. She would be something worse.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” Belle’s voice cut through his thoughts.

She was in front of him and she was smiling, her eyes warm.

“I’m not sure this is wise,” he demurred. “Bad leg, you know.”

She gave him a small, knowing smile. “You just need to sway,” she said, catching his free hand. “If you want, I can lead.” Her fingers threaded between his. “May I have this dance?”

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he found himself nodding. He set his cane aside, and with her at his arm, he walked carefully out onto the dance floor. No one even seemed to notice, each caught up with their own loved one. He looked around nervously.

“Don’t worry about them,” Belle said firmly, drawing him to face her.

He had held her so often now, so gently, almost chaste in his adoration of her. She offered him that same small, bright smile, placing one hand at her waist. He swallowed hard. Her dress was modest, but it was also delicate, so thin he could feel the warmth of her skin through it.

Her other hand rested in his, and the music wrapped around them.

When she looked up at him with a smile, all he could see was her.

“There,” she whispered, happy. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

His arm slid around her and he pulled her closer. “Not with you beside me.”

She blushed and he could not help but lean down and kiss her.


End file.
